Lorule Castle
Lorule Castle is a location in the The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, and the final dungeon of the game. Story Just like its parallel Hyrule Castle, Lorule Castle once housed the seat of power for the Lorulean royal family. But as Lorule's civil war continued for the Triforce, the royal family decided to destroy it as a means to end the chaos, but instead it only caused even more problems as the kingdom began to crumble away. As time passed it was presumed that the Castle steadily lost its authority and power over its people, with monsters having overrun the country and powerful beasts controlling the major regions. In the events of A Link Between Worlds, the current monarch Princess Hilda is desperate to save and restore her kingdom. Learning that a parallel world had a Triforce, Hilda hatches an elaborate scheme with Yuga to steal the Triforce. Yuga manages to capture the Seven Sages from Hyrule and conducts a ritual in the castle's Throne Room to revive Ganon and obtain the Triforce of Power. Princess Zelda is also kidnapped and turned into a painting for her Triforce of Wisdom, which would be under Hilda's eye. Link chases Yuga to Lorule Castle through a mysterious crack from Zelda's office in Hyrule Castle. But after failing to stop the ritual and being rescued by Hilda from Yuga, who had now fused with Ganon, Link is sent on the quest to obtain the Triforce of Courage by rescuing the Seven Sages scattered across Lorule. To seemingly protect Link from Yuga, Hilda bonds the sorcerer inside the castle. However this means that Link is not able to enter the castle himself until he rescues the last of the Sages. Only when Link obtains the Triforce of Courage will Hilda release the binding and grant Link entry into the Castle. Opening the door to the main office by solving puzzles and defeating enemies in four areas within the castle, Link makes his way back to the Throne Room for the climatic battle. Inside the Throne Room, Hilda retrieves Zelda's Triforce piece and iterates the sad history of Lorule. Announcing her intentions to steal Link's Triforce, she summons Yuga Ganon to the Throne Room where he and Link battle it out. Yuga himself betrays Hilda for Zelda's Triforce piece but Link still manages to defeat him with Zelda's aid. Although Hilda is released, her desperation and despair for her failed plan to restore her kingdom is enough for her to attempt to fight Link and Zelda herself, until Ravio appears and convinces Hilda to abandon her plans. Dungeon The exterior of Lorule Castle retains the basic shape of Hyrule Castle. Surrounding the castle is a chasm where the moat should have been. Inside the structure, the castle consists of four floors, with the top floor housing the circular main office and bedroom for the reigning monarch and a bridge connecting said office to the Throne Room, where the final battle against Yuga Ganon takes place. Due to the kingdom crumbling away, the bottom of the castle is filled with lava. Items * Red Mail * Bow of Light Enemies * Bawb * Chasupa * Lorule Guard * Mini-Moldorm * Wallmaster Mini-bosses * Arrghus * Ball & Chain Trooper * Gigabari * Moldorm Boss *Yuga Ganon Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the ''A Link Between Worlds DLC, Lorule Castle appears on the Lorule portion of the Lorule Adventure Map. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds dungeons Category:Hyrule Warriors locations